Mewtwo demigods
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Demigod kidnapped Travis goes rescuing and meets a pokemon along the way. Please R&R


**Mewtwo and the demigods.**

Travis Stoll maybe a pokemon master but there were some pokemon he didn't have and he wanted more pokemon because he could help them grow. Yes he was the best trainer in camp halfblood and possibly the world. Then it happened 2 turned demigods and team Rocket grunts came and took Katie Gardner his crush.

Travis was furious he didn't care about a prophecy to determine who goes. He went to his cabin grabbed his pokeballs and left the camp to get Katie back.

As he journeyed to find them he had to travel across sea and mountians but one mountian in particular was a threat. Mt Quena it was home to weird weather Travis scaled it and Team Rocket was in the distance The R on their blimps and a Helicopter. A huminoid pokemon had a Pikachu, Meowth, Gyarados, Blastiose, Dewgong, Scyhter, Hitmonlee, Tentacruel, Seadra, Vaporeon, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Bulbasaur, Venasaur, Squirtle, Blastiose, Pidgeot, Vileplume, Rapidash, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Vulpix, Vaporeon, and Charizard. This pokemon hated Team Rocket too. When he saw the young man traversing the mountian he pulled him with his pokeballs into the cave where the pokemon were.

''What do you want crossing this mountian we were searching for a home to live in peace.'' The humanoid pokemon asked with a certain loathing for humans.

''I am here because Team Rocket has kidnapped the woman I love. I am going too go and rescue her.'' Mewtwo was supprised.

''Team Rocket has blimps and a helicopter. I can use my psychic powers too see if she is in there. Because of the way this human spoke about his hatred for Team Rocket. Mewtwo the humanoid creature took a liking.

''I am Mewtwo I once loathed all humans and cloned the pokemon several trainers bought to my island. I wiped their memories and I took the clones here to live in peace. We feel like outcasts in normal life.'' Mewtwo stated to the courageous young man.

''You don't need to tell me. My Dad is the God Hermes. I have only known family at Camp halfblood and with my pokemon. So I know how you feel.'' Travis took his pokeballs out and sent out his pokemon Blastiose, through to Sylveon his newest pokemon. He never did catch the clones evolution lines.

The pokemon were informed Team Rocket were on their way. Travis decided to stay and if he held their leader he could ransom Katie back un hurt. Katie may hate him for the pranks he pulled but agianst all hope he dreamed she loved him.

''Why do you prank this girl?'' Mewtwo asked telapathicly. Curious not just a prank maybe something else could develop.

''My dream is to settle down with her and our pokemon. Own a small ranch and have a family. She could do better but maybe she could fall in love with me.'' Travis responded and his pokemon nodded. The clones would like that peace and a trainer who would treat the normally. Mewtwo after the rescue could go to camp aswell maybe as Travis friend not servant.

The evening was spent strategising and all pokemon knew every move to be made. The pokemon saw the helicopter and blimps land and dozens of grunts and the rocket boss Giovanni himself too. Mewtwo was furious he was treated like a servant and told to be a tool for battle. Travis was a better trainer as he proved winning tournaments and pokemon leagues. He and Katie deserved their ranch.

The gods in Olympus saw and Demeter was furious. Her daughter should be with a successful person. More money more sense more inteligant. Aphrodite cooed she loved Tratie the couple she made up.

Their was a huge battle. Travis and Mewtwo had Giovanni and when the whole rest of team-rocket showed up they demanded Katie and Mewtwo used his psychic powers to wipe team-rocket memories and he, Travis, Katie and the pokemon were on the mountian as Team-rocket left.

''Thanks for saving me.'' Katie said to Travis a small shine in her eyes. She would rather rip her eyes out than admit she has a thing for Travis.

''Katie would you agree to goonadatewithme?'' The last part was rushed. Travis was attempting to get Katie to date him.

''Could you please slow down Travis?'' Katie asked him. She didn't understand most of the frankly shit he said.

''Would you go on a date with me?'' Travis said slowly and audiable this time. Katie was stunned. The bane of her life and her crush asking her out on a date.

''Sure before going to camp though. In the town near hear dinner tommorow night Okay with you.'' He said to her. Soon and she was fine from Team-rocket. They tried to attack her but when Giovanni was offered as a hostage they quickly gave Katie over.

''Thank you. I don't know what me and my clones can do to thank you properly Travis.'' Mewtwo said. Hitmonlee had an idea. Hitmonlee walked to Travis and offered to be his pokemon battle at his side. Gyarados, Vaporeon, Golduck, Ninetails, Rapidash, Sandslash and Pidgeot did the same then the rest of the clones followed suit.

''I know how many of you want to become part of my family. There is always room for more.'' Travis said. The clones roared and Travis always kept empty pokeballs on hand and caught the clones and Mewtwo.

That night he took Katie for dinner in a charming Italian resturant in town. She looked stunning to him.

Travis confessed the reasons for pranking her. She just leaned across the table and smashed their lips together.

Travis paid up and outside he let Mewtwo out and asked him to teleport to Camp halfblood. No luck Pidgeot and Fearow flew the two to a lake that entered the camp. Travis then let his Gyarados out and he got Katie up first and jumped aboard and Gyarados swam the couple into camp.

Chiron was waiting as was Demeter. Demeter forbid the relationship and said.

''Unless he beats me in a pokemon battle you will be apart.'' Demeter then sent out a Victrebell Travis sent Blastiose (his original and most powerful) Blastiose made short work of Victrebell with Ice-beam and flash-cannon. So he and Katie stayed a couple.

''You leaving was reckless. Imagine if something had happened.'' Chiron scolded.

''If I hadn't where would Katie be right now.'' Travis retalliated. Defending himself.

Travis also told Katie about wanting a ranch with their pokemon. She just added their 2 kids a boy and a girl. That was the dream but 2 was the limit. No more.

TIMESKIP 3 YEARS.

Three years later Travis and Katie did have their ranch. Their pokemon were together and they had one bouncing baby boy called Thomas. The name was of Travis best mortal friend who moved away never to be seen again.

Katie was pregnant again and nearly nine months. Travis had gone to the store for food and when he got home Thomas begged him to go and play with the pokemon. Katie rolled her eyes. That night it happened Katie's water broke and 12 hours later Thomas had a little brother named Kyile. Katie always liked that name and she loved her boys all three of them Travis, Thomas, Kyile. The fact she gave birth on a cold November night made it more special as Travis wrapped his sons and wife in a blanket and it was all the family together. Neither of them could have been any happier.


End file.
